teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Finstock
Bobby Finstock, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Orny Adams. Throughout the Series Season One At practice, Coach Bobby Finstock shocks Scott back to the present and tells him he's playing goalie. "I've never played." "I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost." Scott asks about himself, and Coach advises him to try not to take any in the face. Scott takes his place in the goal and tries to make himself ready. Coach blows his whissle and the players start throwing balls at Scott. They hit him on the face, knocking him over. Coach laughs. Another player shoots, but this time Scott catches the ball effortlessly. He's stunned, and the rest of the team shows a bit of surprise as well. Stiles makes a proud call from the sidelines, and the Coach takes an interest. Scott twirls the lacrosse stick behind his back and passes the ball over his shoulder to one of the coaches. The players all gather around Coach Finstock, who tells them that if they don't make the cut they're sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. If they make the cut, "You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves you! Everything else is cream cheese." As they start to play, Jackson makes it a point to knock Scott down and get in his way. Scott gets angry, and his anger seems to sharpen his abilities. He's faster than the other players and weaves around them like he's dancing. He does a backflip over a line of players to make a scoring shot, and everyone but Jackson and Stiles cheer. Nearly all of Jackson's self-worth is tied up in being the Cyclones team captain, and Scott is suddenly a serious threat. Coach Finstock calls Scott over and demands to know what he thinks he's doing pulling gymnastics moves on the lacrosse field. Scott defends himself by saying that he was just trying to make the shot, and Coach smiles at him, telling him that he's made first line. Coach Finstock has Jackson take a long stick, and practice begins in earnest. Greenberg is notably sent to take a lap. Scott's turn quickly comes up, but his head is obviously not in the game. Jackson takes the opportunity to slam into him for all he's worth, lifting Scott off the ground. Scott lands hard, and Jackson taunts him. Coach Finstock taunts him as well. "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Scott glares at Jackson as he replies, "Yes, Coach," and his eyes turn yellow. On Friday, Scott tells Coach Finstock that he can't play in the game. The Coach is unwilling to accept this, and Scott just tries telling him he's having some personal issues. "Is it a girl?" "No." "Is it a guy?" But before Scott can tell him no to that as well, the Coach tells him that Danny Mahealani, their goalie, is gay and tries to suggest that maybe Danny would date Scott and solve his "personal issue." Scott insists that his love life is not the problem, so the Coach asks if he's doing meth. He says he had a brother who did meth and rotted his teeth away with it. Scott gives him a look like WTF was that story? Then Coach asks Scott if he's afraid of getting hurt. "No. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression," Scott says carefully. The Coach is thrilled, because lacrosse is all about taking out your aggression on others! Scott still insists that he can't play, but the Coach tells him he either plays or he's back on the bench. Dejected, Scott leaves the Coach's office. Coach Finstock sits next to Jackson and asks him about his arm. Jackson tells him that he's not really feeling any pain, so Coach asks whether he would if he gave him a big old punch. Jackson looks disturbed and says maybe. The Coach tells him that if he feels any pain to just keep playing. When the ball is tossed up in the air, Scott leaps up and jumps off the shoulders of another player to catch it. He weaves through an entire field of players to score a point. Everyone but Lydia and Jackson cheers. Coach Finstock orders the team to start passing to Scott. When an opposing team player gets the ball, Scott glares at him with glowing eyes and fangs showing and the player just tosses the ball straight to him. Stiles gnaws on his glove in stress and confirms to Coach Finstock that the other team passed them the ball. Scott scores again, this time by throwing the ball through the opposing goalie's stick. At the parent teacher conference, Sheriff Stilinski is in a conference with Coach Bobby Finstock, who admits that he thought "Stiles" was Stiles's last name. The Sheriff gives him a look of disbelief. "His last name is Stilinski." "You named your kid Stiles Stilinski?" "No, that's just what he likes to be called." Finstock mutters that he likes to be called Cupcake. Finstock asks what Stiles's first name is, and the Sheriff taps on the file folder with Stiles's records. Finstock can't even pronounce it, and the Sheriff tells him it was his mother's father's name. Finstock cracks a joke that shows he doesn't know that Claudia is dead, and then Sheriff says, "What do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, Cupcake?" As Finstock says Stiles has zero ability to focus, we see Stiles looking through the police reports on the Hale House fire. The report says that eight people died in the fire. Derek told Scott that it was eleven. The report says the fire was at 7:14, though it does not specify am or pm. Finstock says Stiles never takes advantage of his talents. For his Econ midterm, Stiles detailed the history of male circumcision. In Economics with Coach Bobby Finstock, Scott tries to get Stiles to take the chair behind him, but Allison is too quick and takes that seat instead. Coach Finstock asks for a summary of last night's reading and calls on Scott. Scott didn't do the reading, and Finstock makes a sarcastic reply. When he asks Scott if he's familiar with sarcasm, Scott glances over at Stiles, who smiles proudly. Finstock tells Scott that he can't keep him on the lacrosse team if he has a D in the class. Finstock starts shouting at him, asking to summarize the previous night's reading, or the one before that, or anything he's ever read in his whole life. Scott's heart rate picks up as Finstock berates him, and it gets almost high enough to make him shift. Suddenly, though, the monitor drops. Stiles looks over to see why and sees Allison holding Scott's hand. At lacrosse practice, Coach Bobby Finstock says that because of a pink-eye epidemic some new people are making first line on a probationary basis. He calls out Rodriquez, Taylor, and Bilinski. Stiles jumps to his feet in triumph, howling and cheering. Finstock tells him to shut up, much to the rest of the team's amusement. "Stiles," Scott says, looking over at him. "It's Biles. Call me Biles or I swear I'll kill you," Stiles says. Finstock also announces that they're switching Co-captains and Scott is in. Jackson is stunned, but Finstock assures him that this is about taking Jackson's unit and Scott's unit and making one big... unit. Jackson glares at everyone. During practice, Jackson's friends make it a point to knock Scott down. Finstock knows it's a status thing but doesn't make them stop. Stiles is about to take his shot, but Scott shoves him back to take another round. He hits Danny in the face, and the whole team comes running out to see if he's okay. Stiles asks him what the hell he's doing. "Everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Scott is on the phone and demands to know where Stiles is since he's first line. Coach Bobby Finstock comes over to Scott and asks the same thing. Scott says that he won't play if he's not there to start. Stiles smacks his hand on the steering wheel in frustration and asks Scott to just tell his dad he'll be a little late. On the field, Coach Finstock claps Jackson and Scott on the shoulder and gives them a pep talk. "No A in Econ if no win on field!" In the locker room, Coach Bobby Finstock tells Scott that he can't go to the formal because he's failing 3 classes. He should have been cut from the team, but Finstock told them he'd sooner cut off his last remaining testicle than cut his best player. Scott asks if not being allowed to go to the formal is a compromise, and Finstock tells him it is. Scott annouces that he quits, but the Coach just laughs. At the dance, Finstock sees him and shouts across the room. Finstock chases him down. Scott hides in the crowd and then rushes up to Danny. "Danny! Danny, dance with me." Danny says no, but Scott hauls him to his feet and pulls him onto the dance floor. Finstock finds Scott holding Danny, and it suddenly looks like he's yelling at them for being gay. The music stops, and everyone stares. Scott hugs Danny a little closer. "Yes, Coach?" Finstock starts to laugh because he knows what this looks like. Allison laughs because she knows what Scott's just done. Finstock tells everyone to start dancing again, and Scott tells Danny he owes him. Danny's date looks confused, and Danny just takes a drink without saying anything. Finstock asks Greenberg what he's looking at. Season Two In the lacrosse locker room, Coach Finstock is giving a questionable speech about Lydia’s disappearance, promising an automatic A to anyone who finds the “naked girl”. The entire team goes to sign up. In the locker room, Stiles opens his locker where a long length of chain falls out. Coach Bobby Finstock makes a sarcastic comment before walking away. The BHHS gym class is climbing a rock wall. Allison and Scott are on the wall together, and Allison kicks Scott off when he uses his werewolf abilities to constantly surpass her, causing him to drop down to a foot above the mat on the harness. Stiles and blond named Erica are sent up next, and Erica looks incredibly worried. She struggles as Stiles goes up and back pretty quickly. Erica begins to cry, and then hyperventilate. Coach Bobby Finstock and her other classmates beging to worry. Erica insists she can keep going, but Allison tells Coach that she’s epileptic and Coach instructs her to just let go and let the harness bring her back down. She does, and Erica feels humiliated and miserable. Later she’s seen going back to the wall, wanting to prove to herself that she can do it. Coach makes an announcement in the locker room about Isaac, and Jackson overhears that he’s “Derek’s problem now”. We see Erica doing the climbing wall and getting much further this time, but she’s not harnessed. Back in the locker room Stiles and Scott are having a conversation before Scott feels something weird and appears just in time to catch Erica after she falls off the wall from a seizure. At the game, the coach puts Danny back on the field even though he’s clearly too injured to be on the field. He still needs one more player, so he pulls Boyd out of the stands. The player from before mows down Scott, who’s leg clearly was broken, but he’s healed before the Coach and fans reach him. Gerard has a question for Scott. In Economics class at 1:45, Jackson sits near Scott and Stiles. The boys turn around, but before they can say anything Coach Finstock announces that some of them might want to form study groups for tomorrow's midterm. Coach Finstock shouts at Jackson and asks if he has something he'd like to share with the rest of the class. Jackson compliments the Coach, and Finstock yells at him to shut it. Lydia goes up to the board and she wright help my backwards. She is in a trance. Coach snaps her out of it and makes her sit down. Scott runs into the school and it stopped by Coach Finstock who wants to know why there is lacrosse gear that's destroyed. Someone found Danny's gear under the bleachers. Finstock tells him to make sure Danny takes care of his equipment or Scott will be responsible for it. "Do you want to be responsible for taking care of Danny's equipment all the time?" "That depends, are we still talking about lacrosse pads?" Because apparently if they weren't, Scott's answer would differ? Coach Finstock comes into the boys locker room and demands to know where Jackson is and why he missed practice. Stiles says that he hasn't seen him since the last time he saw him. "And when was that?" "The last time I saw him? Definitely the time I saw him last." The Coach tells Danny to tell Jackson that he's not allowed to miss practice this close to the championship. Melissa McCall comes in just in time for Coach Finstock's motivational speech. She's confused and taps Stiles on the shoulder. He explains that it's the speech from Independence Day (iTunes) which is Coach's favorite movie. "He doesn't know any sports speeches?" "I don't think he cares." As the speech ends, Gerard comes in and tells them that he thinks they'll do well with only one co-captain leading them. Scott and Stiles look at each other, not sure what that means. Gerard tells the players to get out there and murder the other team. Scott hurries to ask Coach Finstock if he's benched. Finstock says it wasn't his decision. Scott's failing three classes. On the field, Coach Finstock suddenly appears behind Scott and Stiles and tells them to shut up because the game hasn't even started. He orders Stiles to put on his helmet and get on the field because he's switching for Greenberg. Stiles asks what happened to Greenberg, and Coach tells him that while they both suck, Stiles sucks slightly less. Stiles grabs his gear and runs onto the field. Scott tries to get up, but Finstock won't let him. Isaac appears next to Scott on the bench. "You came to help?" "I came to win." Isaac takes down his own players, forcing the guys from the bench into the game. Coach Finstock tells Scott to get into the game. In the locker room, Coach Finstock comes over and begs Scott to get his grades up. Finstock says that he yells a lot, but he doesn't hate them. Except for Greenberg. Season Three In Business, Coach asks about the principles of the stock market and is really confused when Scott actually has the correct answer: risk and reward. Stiles goes to get a quarter for Finstock to use in an object lesson, and the condom from the night before that was still in his pocket falls out. Finstock makes a smart remark but takes the quarter. Stiles is about to play Finstock's game, make a shot for less work in the class, miss and you get extra, when his dad walks in. He needs to talk to Stiles about what happened to Heather. Scott overhears the conversation just as Danny wins the quarter game. When Finstock isn't coaching lacrosse, he coaches the Cross Country team. He later helps the sheriff clear away bystanders after a body was found near the school. On the bus, Coach Finstock is sassing a kid named Jared, who apparently gets carsick every time they’re on a bus. As the journey continues, Jared is looking worse and worse, and Coach Finstock goes on a rant about nothing stopping them from making this meet, although traffic is not moving. Stiles suggests getting off at a food exit to wait out the traffic, but Finstock isn’t hearing it. Stiles goes to bother Jared, and the team is seen rushing off the bus. Apparently Jared threw up. After a while, Coach Finstock begins to get the players back on the bus. Isaac gets into a fight between Ethan and coach has to break it up. The cross country team's bus pulls up to a motel, called the Motel Glen Capri. Apparently their meet has been postponed until the next day. The students are told to pick a partner to share a room with, and Coach Finstock states that he'll "have no sexual perversions from you little deviants!... Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Coach Finstock gets on the bus in the morning to see Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Boyd, and Isaac all already on the bus. Apparently the meet has been canceled. Stiles joins Scott as Lydia notices the coach’s whistle. She blows it into her hand and wolfsbane comes out. This is how the Werewolf got poisoned; every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus the wolfsbane was released into the air. Stiles grabs the whistle and throws it out the window just as the bus drives off. In Stiles' head, Stiles goes to Business class and finds someone sitting in his normal seat. He asks her to move, but she responds to him in sign language. He lets her keep the seat. Coach Finstock stands at the front of the class with a blank expression. He starts signing the same thing that the girl did. Stiles tells him that he doesn't know sign language and is surprised that the Coach does. Freaked out, Stiles decides to leave. He wakes up, even though this is all just a dream, to Coach's whistle. Stiles startles awake in his seat. Finstock yells at him that he asked him a question. Stiles asks him to repeat it. "It was Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?" "I am now," Stiles replies. Coach Finstock cautiously opens the door to his office. He waves his hand near the ceiling to try to set off any traps. He flips on the light and jumps back, waiting for something to happen. There's a small wrapped present on his deck, and he pokes it with a stick to check if it's safe. Eventually, he lifts the top of the box and finds that it's full of screws and nails. He laughs. "That's all you got? That's it?" He lifts the box, and everything that's hanging on the walls falls down. The screws have also been removed from his chair and desk, so everything collapses. tiles looks pretty pleased with himself until Lydia looks at him, distressed. Finstock is standing right next to him, glaring. He hauls Stiles out of the building by his ear, yelling at him for pulling a prank when there's someone legitimately dangerous around. "If I were four years younger, I'd punch you!" Stiles doesn't get what the four years has to do with anything. When the fire alarm goes off, Coach Finstock finds Kira in the library, reading and listening to loud music. She didn't hear the alarm. He tells her to get the hell out of there. Barrow was in the library just a stack away. Coach walks around the hallways of the school with a megaphone, announcing that class starts in 5 minutes. "Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school!" The Coach tells everyone in the boys locker room to contact the first available teacher if they catch wind of Stiles. Secondly, he got a card for Isaac, which they are all going to sign and include a personal message so profound that it brings a tear to Coach's eye. Danny volunteers to be first, and Coach tells him to keep it PG. On the cross country trail, Coach blows his whistle and tells everyone in gym class to start running. Scott, Stiles, and the twins pull up to the trail. They tell Coach there's a problem. Coach asks if somebody could tell him what the hell is going on. He takes a step into a trip wire and gets shot in the gut with an arrow. "Oh, crap," he says as he falls. Coach screams in pain and orders them to get the arrow out of him. He keeps shouting and squirming in pain and panic. Stiles gives Scott a nod, and Scott starts taking some of Coach's pain. Coach passes out. Stiles looks at his blood-covered hands. "I coulda kill him. What if it was his head or his throat?" Scott assures him that it wasn't and Coach will be fine. Aiden hears an ambulance coming, and Stiles points out that his dad will be with them. In Business class that day, Coach Finstock is on the phone with the hospital. It cost $10,000 to have his arrow removed. "They pulled an arrow out of my stomach. What did they fill it up with diamonds?" He yells at them and tells them to send him the bill. He turns around and tells the class that today they're going to discuss the corrupt institution of health care. Danny raises his hand and informs Coach that they have an unexpected guest in the class. Meredith Walker is sitting in the back of the room. Coach Finstock snaps his fingers in front of Meredith trying to get her attention. "Sweetheart, you wanna tell me which insane asylum you escaped from?" Danny butts in to say that insane asylum isn't the proper term anymore. "Okay, sweetheart, what nuthouse did you escape from?" She tells him Eichen House, and everyone gasps and moves away. Coach asks her what she's doing so far from there, and she says she's trying to help. "I can hear them. They scream." "That's gotta be terrifying. Why do they scream?" She tells him that they scream when someone's about to die. He asks if they're screaming right now, and she says yes. Brunski and two orderlies arrive at the school to pick up Meredith. Kira sees them and realizes that she has to do something. She approaches Finstock and tells him that they can't let Brunski take Meredith. "Who are you?" he asks her. "I'm Kira. I'm new." Coach looks over her shoulder at Brunski and immediately recognizes his old tormentor. "Finstock! Coach Bobby Finstock. This is a de-lightful surprise. What is that saying, those who can't do, teach?" Brunski belittles Finstock's job and then asks where Meredith is. Coach opens the door to his office, but Meredith is gone. In the music room, Brunski is going to taser Meredith when Finstock intervenes. "This school has a very strict no bullying policy," he says, then shocks Brunski with his own taser. Scott, Stiles, and Kira are with him. Coach tells them to get Meredith out of there, then tasers Brunski again. Coach and Malia come down the stairs at school. Coach asks her about running track and she tells him she ran from cougars. "I've had the same problem," Coach replies. He says they're going to start off slow, since she hasn't been in school since she was 9. Season Four Coach reminds everyone that it's an open tryout and all positions are open. Scott was under the impression that he was still captain, but that position is up for grabs, too. Jackson's gone and Isaac's gone, so the team needs to rebuild. "Greenberg, the one guy I actually wanted gone, was held back. Again." On the field, Coach blows a whistle as the team finishes their run. "Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic." Stiles comes in last, barely able to breathe. He falls down, and Scott picks him up. Coach has Scott and Stiles cover the goal for two-on-ones. Liam manages to get past both of them and score. Malia stands up and calls out for a do-over, much to Stiles's chagrin. She bets Coach $10 that Liam won't score again. Scott rushes and tosses Liam into the air. Liam lands hard and breaks or sprains his ankle. Scott and Stiles take him to the nurse. Coach yells at everyone to start running around the field. He's so angry he picks up a lacrosse ball and throws it. It goes straight for Malia, but Kira catches it with her kitsune reflexes. Coach tells her to throw the ball back and she nails him in the chest, knocking him down. "Some ask her if she's ever played lacrosse!" Coach yells. In Coach Finstock’s lecture on economic disparity, Stiles is flipping through full sheet photos of the various murders that have taken place. Coach notices the photos and hits Stiles’ desk with a lacrosse stick before making a sarcastic comment. Stiles isn’t very concerned about it, but as he goes to put the photos away he notices that the pattern on the end of the lacrosse stick is similar to a mark he saw on one of the bodies. Scott realizes that Stiles has figured out something big, and Stiles asserts that the student killer is a lacrosse player. At the game that night, Scott tries one last time to convince Coach that Liam shouldn’t play because of his leg. On the field Brett yells “Think fast!” and throws a ball at Liam who is standing on the sidelines and catches it with supernatural speed. This confirms to Coach that Liam will definitely be playing. At the face-off Stiles gets the ball and passes to Kira, who’s frozen for a moment before she starts running toward the goal. Coach yells for her to pass, but she shoots instead, scoring a goal. Scott smiles, but Coach benches her, telling her that this is a scrimmage and the point is teamwork, not scoring, although the entire team and stands are still cheering for her. Sheriff Stilinski asks Coach for Garrett and Violet's locker numbers and asks someone for bolt cutters. Later, Coach Finstock downs some cough medicine and tells Mason Hewitt and Scott that Liam wasn't in class. He figures maybe he's sick like Coach seems to be. Mason Hewitt says that Liam didn't look sick on their run, and they both are worried that Liam isn't responding to their texts. Natalie finds him passed out on his desk. When she lifts up his head, she thinks he's passed out drunk. "Oh, Bobby. Fifteen years sober and you fall off the wagon at school?" Mrs. Martin, Natalie, tries to wake him up, but she can't. She says she'll bring him coffee during one of the breaks. Coach then gets moved to the quarantined area. Later, Coach coughs and suddenly comes to consciousness basically better. The non-supernatural kids all get better at around the same time. At school, Coach tells the team that he's aware that the bonfire is a big deal for all of them and that it gets out of hand with all the alcohol. The team cheers, and Scott notices that Liam isn't cheering. Coach continues that while he can't stop them from getting drunk, Scott will be there to keep an eye on them and narc on them. He orders them all back to class. Coach is in his office when his printer randomly begins printing the deadpool. At school, Coach hands out the tests. Malia shows off her test grade to Lydia. "I passed!" Coach then slaps down another test on Malia's desk where she failed. Coach tells her that he's disappointed, and Malia looks deflated. At the locker room, Liam wants to know how late Scott's going to be because they're playing Devenford Prep again. Coach overhears them. Liam admits to him that it's Scott and Kira. Coach asks what they're doing that's going to make them slightly late. "What could Scott and Kira be doing right now that's more important than playing in the first game?" Stiles just gives Coach a pained expression and looks and Liam. "Oh, Coach." On the field, Coach yells at Liam to get on the field. Liam, Scott, and Stiles explain to Coach why Scott and Kira missed the game. Liam says that they went down to Mexico to drive them back from Mexico and that's why they all missed practice. Coach glares Liam into silence and then turns to Scott. "You took Kira on a date to Mexico." "It was our first real date?" Scott offers. "In Mexico." Stiles adds that they wanted to do something special. Coach says that he believes them. "Really?" Liam asks. "Absolutely not. I've had experiences south of the border that would knock the genitals off you boys. Still. Let me be clear to you two. This kid's the best talent I've seen in years. So, he's your responsibility now. You boys are gonna stick together. You're gonna look out for each other. And you're gonna have each other's backs." Scott grins at Liam and agrees. Appearances Season One *"Wolf Moon" *"Second Chance at First Line" *"The Tell" *"Heart Monitor" *"Lunatic" *"Wolf's Bane" *"Formality" Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Ice Pick" *"Abomination" *"Venomous" *"Raving" *"Battlefield" *"Master Plan" Season Three *"Chaos Rising" *"Unleashed" *"Frayed" *"Motel California" *"Anchors" *"Galvanize" *"Illuminated *"Letharia Vulpina" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"Muted" *"I. E. D." *"Orphaned" *"Weaponized" *"Perishable" *"A Promise to the Dead" *"Smoke and Mirrors" Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Humans